POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ
by inconnue2123
Summary: OS PAUL ! Elise est une jeune fille atteinte d'une leucémie. Elle quitte la ville de New-York pour aller vivre à Fork. Quand elle va croiser le chemin de Paul, sa vie va prendre une toute autre tournure.


**_Me revoilà avec un OS sur Paul. Et oui encore et toujours Paul !_**

_**J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitaient pas a me laisser votre ressentis en review !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

Je venais d'avoir 16 ans quand les médecins mon diagnostiqué ma leucémie. Ce jour-là, mon monde s'est écroulé. Ma vie était merveilleuse avant cette annonce, j'allais au lycée comme tout le monde, j'avais un petit copain. Une vie basique d'adolescente quoi, elle me convenait très bien. Puis tout cela s'est écroulé, mon petit ami qui soi-disant m'aimerait toute sa vie, m'a laissé tomber, car pour lui, c'était trop lourd à gérer, pauvre petit comme si c'était lui qui était condamné ! Du coup, je me suis coupé du monde, mes seules sorties étaient pour aller au lycée, je ne voulais plus de vies sociales.

Cela faisait 3 mois environs que la maladie, c'était stabilisé, cependant, nous de pouvions plus rester dans la ville de New-York, il y avait trop de pollutions. Mes parents avaient donc vu avec l'hôpital pour que l'on déménage dans une petite ville qui s'appelait Forks où il y avait plus d'arbres que d'habitants à ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mon suivi serait pareil et j'aurais un médecin attitré là bas.

Nous venions d'emménager dans notre nouvelle maison, elle était très mignonne et à quelques pas de la plage de la Puch. Le paysage était vraiment diffèrent de celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir. De la verdure à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cette ville paraissait si paisible comme exclu du monde extérieur.

Nous étions fins août et j'allais devoir repartir au lycée, depuis que l'on m'avait diagnostiqué, j'avais totalement perdu confiance en moi. Je ne fréquentais plus personne, car j'avais l'impression que tout le monde s'apitoyer sur ma maladie et j'avais horreur de ça. Je savais que j'étais malade, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on me le rappelle à chaque fait et geste que je faisais. Je passais donc mes journées seules à lire ou bien encore à regarder mes séries d'adolescentes dont j'étais complètement fan.

Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher de me faire des amis, de sortir, mais je n'avais pas envi, je ne voulais pas m'attacher pour ne faire de la peine à personne quand je partirais. Mais je savais que si je lui répondais cela, elle allait fondre en larmes et je n'avais aucune envie de voir ça, je les faisais assez souffrir comme ça. Alors à chaque fois, je faisais mine d'être d'accord avec elle et lui promettais que je ferais des efforts, sans grande conviction.

J'étais seule à la maison, mes parents étaient partis se promener pour découvrir les alentours. Je n'avais pas voulu aller avec eux, je me fatiguer très vite et je n'avais pas envie d'être le boulet de leur promenade. J'étais donc resté sur le canapé avec un paquet de chips tout en regardant un épisode de Teen Wolf. C'est vrai que l'ambiance de la ville correspondait bien à la série, des arbres partout, des bêtes sauvages, etc. Enfin de la fiction.

La nuit était en train de tomber et mes parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, j'ai voulu partir à leur rencontre, ils ne devaient plus être très loin maintenant. Je pris un gilet et sortie de la maison. Je marchais le long de la forêt quand j'ai aperçu une grosse ombre au loin, j'ai cru que c'était mes parents alors je me suis avancé. L'ombre ne bougeait pas, elle restait stoïque, je m'avançais de plus en plus, quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas mes parents. C'était un immense Loup d'environ 2 mètres de haut avec un magnifique pelage gris. Il était dos a moi, je ne savais pas s'il m'avait remarqué, j'ai voulu faire demi-tour, mais en reculant mon pied, j'ai fait craquer une branche, le loup s'est retournait. Je me suis mise à courir à toute vitesse en direction de la maison. Je ne faisais pas attention ou je marchais et je ne savais pas si le loup me suivait toujours. J'étais essoufflé et très fatigué, quand je le suis arrêté derrière un arbre pour reprendre ma respiration, mon cœur battait

anormalement fort, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'ai sentis mon corps tomber au sol, sans que je ne puisse réagir.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me soulever, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir entièrement les yeux. Je n'ai réussi qu'à apercevoir un homme me soulevant contre lui. Puis je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital.

-« Ma chérie enfin, tu ouvres les yeux ! » Dit ma mère

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ? » Demandais-je

-« Tu es partie à notre recherche, et tu t'es évanouie dans la forêt, c'est Paul, un garçon de la réserve qui t'as trouvé et t'as ramené a la maison. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude!»

-« Je me rappelle, j'ai vu un loup hier soir dans la forêt ! C'est pour cela que j'ai couru. »

-« Oui, nous avons encore quelques loups dans les forêts, mais ils n'ont encore jamais attaqués personne. » Me dit le médecin avec un léger sourire

Je n'étais pas folle, ce loup n'était pas un loup ordinaire, il était beaucoup trop grand.

-« Les personnes de la réserve nous ont invité à manger autour d'un feu ce soir, nous avons accepté avec ton père, ils t'ont quand même sauvé la vie ! Et bien sur tu es obligé de venir !»

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, mais j'étais quand même curieuse de voir le visage de ce mystérieux homme qui m'a sortie de la forêt.

Les médecins me laissèrent sortir de l'hôpital, mon malaise n'était dû qu'à la panique. Il était déjà 14h, j'avais dormi toute la matinée, je montai dans ma chambre et me posai sur mon lit. Je pensais toujours à ce loup et qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait lui aussi dans la forêt, il faudrait que je lui pose la question ce soir, mais je n'en aurais jamais le courage. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi dans ma chambre a ne rien faire, quand ma mère cria,

-« Habille-toi, on part dans 10 min »

Il était déjà 20h, je mis un jean et mon sweat-shirt bleu nuit Nike et descendit les escaliers. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient un peu en dessous du milieu du dos, j'avais envie de les laisser détaché. Je pris les clés de la voiture et partis m'installer dedans, quelques secondes plus tard mes parents arrivèrent à leur tour. La réserve ne se trouvait vraiment pas loin de notre maison, seulement 5 min en voiture. C'était un immense domaine avec pleins de petites maisons de bois. Ils devaient être très nombreux à habiter ici. Je sortis de la voiture et restai caché derrière mes parents, ma mère se retourna et me dit

-« Je suis sur que tu vas t'amuser ce soir ! »

Je pensais tout le contraire, ils allaient tout se connaitre et j'allais être toute seule de mon côté. Soudain, un jeune couple s'approcha de nous,

-« Bonjour, ravie de vous revoir Kate et Derreck » Dit le couple a mes parents

-« Nous sommes ravies nous aussi »

-« Et toi, tu dois être Elise, non ? Je me présente, je suis Emily et lui, c'est mon mari Sam »

-« Enchanté » Répondis-je discrètement

Nous les suivîmes dans leur maison où il y avait déjà plein de monde, Emily nous présenta au reste de la réserve. Alors il y avait Leah et Seth Clearwater qui était frère et sœur, après il y avaient Billy et son fils Jacob, Kim et son copain Jared, Quil puis il y avait Embry et Paul qui étaient en train de préparer le feu pour ce soir. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde dans une petite maison, puis ils étaient loin d'être des blancs-becs !

Je ne me suis pas trop mélangé et rester plutôt exclu contrairement à mes parents qui eux parlés déjà avec tout le monde. Quand Emily passa l'annonce qu'il était temps de partir au feu, ça ne m'enchantait pas trop, car c'était en plein milieu de la forêt. Non marchions depuis bien 10 minutes maintenant et le rythme de la marche commençait d'être un peu trop soutenu pour moi, quand Seth s'approcha de moi,

-« Vient, je vais te porter ! »

-« N'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas me porter, je dois être plus lourde que toi ! » Dis-je en continuant de marcher

Il ne répondit pas et attrapa mes jambes à une vitesse éclaire et me souleva

-« Mais tu as la force d'un buffle ! »

-« Et oui ! Méfie-toi des apparences ! » Me dit Seth en me faisant un clin d'œil

Quelque temps après nous arrivâmes enfin au l'endroit du feu. Je vis enfin le visage du garçon qui m'avait sauvé. Il était grand et très musclé, il avait la peau halée comme tout le reste de la réserve, des cheveux bruns brillants. Il était tout simplement à tomber par terre !

Seth me posa par terre et m'emmena vers eux ;

-« Alors Paul, Embry, je vous présente Elise ! »

-« Je la connais déjà » Dit Paul d'un ton sec

-« Heu... Je voulais te dire merci, pour heu... M'avoir sortie de la forêt » Dis-je timidement

- « De rien » dit il

Ok, sympa le premier abord, remarque, il n'avait pas envie de me connaitre et je n'en avais pas envie non plus !

-« Ne t'en fais pas, il est tout le temps comme ça ! » Me dit Seth à l'oreille

Je partis m'asseoir à côté de mes parents sur un tronc d'arbre posé juste devant le feu. Emily nous servit à manger et tout le monde finit par s'installer autour du feu. L'ambiance était bonne enfant tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, sauf moi. J'étais timide puis je n'avais surtout rien à raconter.

Il était 23h30, mais parents voulaient rentrer, je me suis levé pour les suivre quand Jacob dit,

-« Tu n'as qu'à rester un peu plus longtemps avec nous Elise, nous te raccompagnerons plus tard. »

Ma mère se tourna vers moi avec son regard du style, tu n'as vraiment pas le choix. Je me suis donc rassise et j'ai regardé mes parents partir désespérément.

-« Alors comme ça tu es malade ? » Me demanda Seth

-«Seth on ne demande pas ça comme cela, excuse le Elise ! » Dit Leah

-« Non non, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas un secret. Je suis malade oui, je suis atteinte d'une leucémie depuis maintenant 2 ans. »

-« Tu vas mourir ? »

-« SETH ! » S'écria Leah

-« Oui probablement ! » Ma réponse avait jeté un immense froid dans l'assemblée et je voyais Paul qui me regarder avec insistance

-« Quelqu'un veut se faire grillé des chamalow ? » Demanda Emily pour détendre l'atmosphère

Je n'avais plus faim, cette conversation m'avait coupé l'appétit, je regardé alors les autres mangés comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, j'ai même réussi à sourire ! Embry est vraiment trop drôle.

Il était temps de rentrer, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la force de marcher 15 minutes,

-« Je vais la porter, c'est bon » Dit Paul

Il s'approcha de moi avec une couverture et me souleva, je n'osais pas croiser son regard.

-« C'est intéressant ce qui se passe derrière ? » Me demanda-t-il

Prise au dépourvu, je répondis juste un « Oui oui très »

J'ai vu du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était mis à sourire. Le chemin était vraiment long et j'étais vraiment fatigué, je ne me suis pas sentie m'endormir dans ses bras. Il m'a ramené devant chez moi,

-« Elise, elles sont ou les clés de chez toi ? » Me demanda-t-il en essayant de me réveiller

-« Au dessus de la fenêtre. » Dis-je endormi

Il ouvrit la porte,

-« Elle est ou ta chambre ? »

-« En haut ? » Dis-je difficilement

Il monta les escaliers discrètement pour ne réveiller personne et poussa la porte de ma chambre. Il me déposa sur mon lit. Je ne fis pas attention et me rendormis tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, je descendis pour déjeuner.

-« Tu es rentré tard hier ? » Demanda ma mère

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Tu es rentré comment ? »

-« Je ne sais pas non plus. Je me souviens juste que Paul m'a porté pour renter, mais après j'ai du m'endormir. »

Ma mère sourit,

-« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? » Lui demandais-je

-« Je suis sur que ce garçon t'aime bien ! »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime bien, je ne voulais rien du tout et surtout pas d'une amourette !

Je finis mon petit déjeuné et remontai dans ma chambre, quand la porte d'entrée sonna.

-« Elise, c'est pour toi ! » Crie, mon père

Je descendis e toute vitesse et je vis Embry et Kim dans le salon.

-« On part faire une promenade sur la plage, ça te dit ? »

-« Heu non, je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais vous encombrer ! »

Ma mère me fonça la main pour que j'y aille et je finis par accepter. Je pris mon éternel sweat-shirt bleu et je partie avec eux. Tout le monde était dehors, prés à partir. Je vis Paul s'approcher de moi,

-« Alors, bien dormi la marmotte ? Je vais finir par te faire payer les déplacements » Me dis t'il en rigolant

-« Oui, je suis désolé » Dis-je gêné

-« Ne t'en fais pas si c'était à refaire, je le referais ! » Dit-il en courant direction la plage

Ce garçon était vraiment très beau et, en plus, gentil et attentionné, mais moi, j'étais une bombe à retardement et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse. Puis il devait avoir des centaines de filles à ses pieds.

Tout le monde s'était mis en maillot de bain, mais moi, je ne voulais pas enlever mes habits. Je ne voulais pas que l'on voit les cicatrices de quelques opérations que j'avais eues auparavant puis comparé à eux j'étais blanche comme une morte.

-« Allez-y, je reste sur la plage moi. »

Je les voyais, se jeter de l'eau entre eux, l'es garçons s'éclaboussaient avec violence et ils étaient toujours morts de rire. Quand je vis partir Embry, Paul et Jared à toute vitesse dans la forêt,

-« Où sont, ils partirent ? » Demandais-je à Kim

-« Lève la tête et tu vas voir ! »

Je vis Paul prendre tout son ailant et sauter de la falaise, je me suis levé à toute vitesse et couru vers le rebord de l'eau,

-« Mon dieu, mais tu n'as rien ? »

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

-« Oui, vous êtes complètement malade de faire des choses pareilles ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! »

-« Mais non, je ne risque rien ! Tu es belle quand tu t'inquiètes »

Paul avait l'air un peu trop sur de lui, ce qu'ils faisaient été vraiment dangereux. Quand je le vis sortir de l'eau, sa peau fumait, comme de la fumée d'un feu !

-« Paul, tu fumes ! » Ma main effleura son bras, et je sentis la température de son corps, il était brulant.

-« Tu as de la fièvre ? » Rétorquais-je

Tout le monde se mire à rigoler sauf moi, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à avoir de la fièvre. Moi qui en avais régulièrement, je savais que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir !

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les quilleute avons tous cette température, c'est de famille ! » Me répondis Jacob

Je restai perplexe, ils faisaient tous au moins 42°C et pour eux c'était normal, alors que moi dés que j'ai 39,5 tout le monde s'inquiète ! Bref, il était temps de partir, il commençait à faire froid.

-« Tu viens avec nous Elise, on va tous chez Sam ? »

Je n'étais pas trop fatigué, puis j'avais promis à ma mère de me faire des amis, là, c'était m'occasion !

Chez Sam, nous nous sommes tous regroupé autour de la table, Emily avait fais à manger pour un régiment. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'en fait, c'était juste assez pour les 6 garçons de la table...

-« C'est l'heure, Embry et Quil allait faire votre tour ! » Demanda Sam

-« Je vais raccompagner Elise chez elle » Dit Paul

-« Mais c'est que tu serais devenu galant Paul ! Où est passé le gamin colérique et nerveux que tu étais ? » Dis Leah

Je me suis tournais vers Paul d'un regard inquisiteur,

-« Tais-toi Leah, allée, on y va ! » Il prit ma veste et m'escorta jusqu'à la porte

-« N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit ! »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais colérique ! » Dis-je en rigolant

-« Je le suis toujours, mais pas avec toi. Bon, je ne sais rien sur toi, raconte-moi ta vie ! » Demanda Paul intéressé

-« Oh, ma vie n'est pas des plus intéressante, du moins maintenant... »

-« Bah raconte-moi celle d'avant alors ! »

Je souris et finis par lui raconter. On s'était assis sur un banc le bord de la forêt.

-« Avant j'avais la vie parfaite d'une adolescente basique. J'avais des amis et un petit ami formidables enfin, c'est ce que je croyais « Je me suis coupé et j'ai baissé la tête

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

-« Et bien, depuis quelque temps, j'étais extrêmement fatigué et j'avais souvent de la fièvre, alors je suis allé voir le médecin. Il m'a demandé de faire des examens complémentaires. Puis un jour, ils m'ont fait appeler à l'hôpital et c'est là qu'ils m'ont annoncé que j'avais une leucémie... »

Paul écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et me regardait tendrement, ce que je lui racontais l'intéressait vraiment,

-« Et pour tes amis et ton copain ? »

Ma gorge était serrée,

-« Et bien mes amis m'on laissé tomber parce qu'il croyait que c'était contagieux et ne voulais plus m'approcher, alors que ça ne l'est pas du tout ! Puis Jason lui trouvé que c'était trop lourd à porter pour un jeune garçon de 16 ans et a décidé juste deux semaines après m'avoir quitté de sortir avec mon ancienne meilleure amie. Super quoi ! Après ça, je ne voulais plus retourner au lycée, car je n'avais que des moqueries enfin, je te passe les autres détailles ... » Je fondis en larmes

Paul s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains,

-« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ! »

-« Ne dis pas ça ! Paul arrête. » Je retirai mes mains des siennes

-« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te laisser aller ? » Me demanda Paul

-« Je suis une bombe Paul, un jour, je vais exploser et tout ravager sur mon passage ! »

-« Je m'en fiche ! Je trouve ça trop bête de te priver d'être heureuse sous prétexte que tu es malade ! »

-« Tu ne comprends pas Paul, toi, tu es beau, grand, fort. Tu n'es pas diffèrent ! » Ma voix tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur ma joue

Paul se leva et commença de ce déshabiller,

-« Qu'Est ce que tu fais Paul ? »

-« Ne bouge pas et ouvre bien les yeux. Il n'y a pas que toi qui es différente ! »

Il se recula et soudain Paul était un énorme Loup gris. J'ai reconnu le loup dont j'avais eu peur dans la forêt. Étrangement, je n'avais plus peur de lui, je le trouvais magnifique ! Je me suis approché de lui, il n'a pas bougé. Son poil était doux et soyeux. Au bout de quelque minute, il est redevenu lui-même.

-« Tu vois Elise, il n'y a pas que toi qui as quelque chose ! »

J'étais surprise et aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, c'était complètement fou ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Mon regard n'arrivait pas à ce détachée de ses yeux.

-« c'était toi, le loup dans la forêt ? »

-« Oui.. C'était mon tour de garde. » Me dit, il la tête basse

Je comprenais mieux les paroles de Sam tout a l'heure

-« Tu sais quand je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt, j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. C'est débile, tu vas peut être me trouver complètement débile, mais depuis que je t'ai vu, je ressens le besoin d'être à tes cotés tout le temps, de savoir si tu vas bien. »

Ce n'était pas mon style, mais j'ai une comme une poussée d'adrénaline. Je me suis approché de Paul, j'ai posé la main sur son torse,

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si chaud ! » Dis-je en souriant

Paul me sourit, et passa sa main derrière ma nuque et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. C'était comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, comme si tous mes problèmes avaient disparu, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Il recula et me regarda,

-« Tu es magnifique, Elise »

Un sourire s'esquissa de ma bouche.

Il était temps de rentrer, Paul me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte d'entrer.

-« À demain » Me dit-il

-« À demain » répondis-je à mon tour

Il commença de faire demi-tour pour partir, quand j'ai crié,

-« Paul ! »

Il se retourna et me jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il me souleva et me fit tourner. J'étais bien et mon sourire n'arrivait pas à se décoller de mes lèvres.

-« Il est l'heure que tu ailles dormir, et moi, il est temps que j'aille prendre mon tour de garde. »

Paul me déposa un léger baiser sur ma bouche et parti. Quand a moi je fermis la porte d'entrer et monta dans ma chambre à tout vitesse et me jeta sur mon lit. J'étais heureuse, tout compte fait ça avait du bon d'aimer quelqu'un.

Je me suis endormi tout en serrant mon oreiller fort contre mon cœur.

C'est la faim qui m'a réveillé, je suis donc descendu prendre mon petit déjeuné. Mes parents étaient réveillés eux aussi,

-« Alors c'était bien hier ? » Demanda ma mère avec un sourire en coin

-« Oui oui, c'était chouette ! » J'essayais d'esquiver la conversation, mais ma mère n'avait pas envi d'en démordre !

-« Et Paul alors ? »

-« Quoi Paul » j'essayais de faire l'innocente, mais ça n'a pas marché

-« Arrête chérie, je vous ai vu hier par la fenêtre ! »

-« C'est que tu m'espionnes maintenant ? » Dis-je énerver

-« Non, je faisais juste attention à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Bon, alors, raconte ! »

-« Rien, je l'aime bien, c'est tout » Je mis mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle et remontai dans ma chambre, quand j'entendis un caillou s'éclater sur ma vitre. Je penchai la tête par la fenêtre et je vis Paul,

-« Pousse, toi, je vais monter. »

En deux seconds Paul était dans ma chambre.

-« Alors demain, c'est la rentré ? » Me dit-il

-« Oui malheureusement ! »

-« Viens avec moi, je veux que tu profites à fond de ta dernière journée de vacance.

J'avais passé, une journée merveilleuse ! Paul avait était aux petits soins avec moi, peut être un peu trop. C'était passé trop vite et je n'avais aucune envie d'être demain !

Quand mon réveillé sait mit à sonner, j'avais envi de me jeter par la fenêtre. Je me suis préparé, j'ai mis un jean slim avec un t-shirt gris col v et laissa mes cheveux au naturel. Ma mère était déjà dans ma voiture. Arrivé devant le lycée, j'étais vraiment trop stressé. Je descendis de la voiture et vis ma mère partir. Quand j'écoutai quelqu'un m'appeler, je me suis retourné et c'était Paul,

-« Je ne veux pas y aller. » Lui dis-je en me collant à son torse

-« Tu voulais être une adolescente normale, les adolescents vont au lycée ! » Me dit-il en me déposant un baisé sur le front

La sonnerie retentie, il était temps que j'y aille, j'embrassai Paul une dernière fois et partie rejoindre l'entré du lycée.

La journée fut extrêmement longue ! Que tu blabla de rentrer habituel, si j'avais sympathisé avec Jessica une jeune fille brune avec des lunettes qui m'avait présenté au reste de son groupe, il y avait Mike, Angéla et Éric. Ce n'était pas contre eux, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de quitter cette endroits !

C'est Paul qui est venu me chercher en moto,

-« Paul, je ne monte pas la dessus ! Hors de question ! »

-« Tu as peur ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Alors grimpe ! »

Je finis par monter sur cette satané moto et m'accrocha de toutes mes forces à lui. Il me ramena chez moi.

-« Elise, je me disais que vendredi soir, si tu étais d'accord, tu pourrais dormir chez moi, enfin chez Sam, mais avec moi ? » Me dit-il gêner

-« Heu, oui, je suis d'accord » Je crois que j'étais toute aussi gêné que lui

Il remit son casque et partie. La semaine se termina plutôt bien, mais je n'avais pas parlé à mes amis de ma maladie, je ne voulais pas que le même scénario se répète.

On était déjà vendredi soir et je devais passer la soirée avec Paul, j'étais stressé, angoissé, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je crois que ma mère était pareille que moi. C'était la première fois depuis 2 ans que j'allais dormir ailleurs. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, mon père parti ouvrir et c'était pour moi. Mon père sorti discuter avec Paul. La honte, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire un truc de ce genre !

Ils ont discuté un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte ce rouvre. J'étais vraiment trop mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Paul. Je me suis empressé de prendre mes affaires, fais un bisou à mes parents et sortie de la maison.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me suis mise à questionner Paul sur ce que lui avait dit mon père,

-« Alors il t'a dit quoi ? »

-« Oh, heu, que je devais faire très attention à toi et que nous devions nous protéger. Je lui ai promis les deux !» Dis Paul en explosent de rire

J'ai bien failli m'étouffer ! Ou si j'avais pu me cacher sous les sièges de la voiture, je l'aurais fait volontiers !

Paul habité chez Sam et Emily depuis longtemps maintenant, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et sa seule famille, maintenant, était la réserve. Quand nous sommes rentrés Emily était aux fourneaux et Sam était devant la télévision.

-« Salut les amoureux ! » Nous dit Emily

Je partis lui faire un bisou sur la joue,

-« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Lui demandais-je

-« Non, c'est bon, nous ne sommes que tous les quatre ce soir »

-« Viens Elise, on va poser ton sac dans ma chambre » Me dit Paul

C'était vraiment une chambre de garçon, un lit en vrac avec une télé et une armoire, c'est tout ! Je posai mon sac par terre. Paul s'assit sur le lit,

-« Tu as vraiment envie d'être là ? »

-« Bien sur que oui »

Paul retrouva le sourire et Emily nous appela pour manger. Le repas se passa vraiment bien, Emily et Sam étaient vraiment des gens merveilleux ! Nous finissions de débarrasser la table avant de partir nous coucher. Paul et moi étions autant stressé l'un que l'autre.

Arrivé dans la chambre, nous avions l'air de deux gamins qui ne savaient pas ou se mettre,

-« Je vais aller dans la salle de bains pour me changer. » Dis-je

Paul acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Une fois changé, je repartis dans la chambre. Je portais un long t-shirt et en dessous une petite culotte, Paul lui était tout simplement en caleçon. J'étais debout devant la porte, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Paul s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. Mon cœur battait anormalement vite. Paul passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa, je répondis à son baisé avec vigueur. Soudain tout était clairs, nous avions envi l'un de l'autre. Paul passa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva. Il me porta jusqu'au rebord de sa fenêtre et me déposa, il enleva mon t-shirt et resta immobile,

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je

-« Rien, tu es magnifique ! » Puis il me ré-embrassa avec fougue

Il me souleva à nouveau et me déposa sur le lit,

-« Paul, attends, c'est la première fois.. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. »

Je lui enlevai son caleçon et il enleva ma petite culotte à son tour, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. C'était une première fois magique, Paul y était allé toute en douceur. Et je me suis endormie dans ses bras.

Sur les alentours de 3h du matin, je fus réveillé par la fièvre, j'ai voulu me lever pour aller me rafraichir dans la salle de bains. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé à terre. Paul sait levé brusquement et me porta, j'étais brulante. Il me déposa sur le lit et partie réveiller Sam et Emily.

-« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite » Dit Emily en touchant mon front

Paul partit enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt à toute vitesse. Sam et Emily partirent chercher mes parents et Paul m'emmena aux urgences. J'avais énormément de fièvre, mais j'étais consciente, Paul était vraiment angoissé. Il me sortit de la voiture, et courra. Il cria à un médecin de venir nous aider,

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe monsieur ? »

-« Elle a eu brusquement de la fièvre, elle est déjà malade, elle est atteinte d'une leucémie ! » Dit Paul en s'énervant

Les médecins apportèrent un brancard et Paul me déposa dessus, je ne voulais pas le lâcher, ma main rester accrocher à lui. Jusqu'à ce que les médecins m'emmènent.

Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'hôpital, Paul était lui endormi dans le fauteuil juste à côté. Mes parents étaient dehors en train de discutaient avec les médecins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient que je venais de me réveiller.

-« Oh, ma chérie, tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu as dormi pendant 3 jours !» S'exclama ma mère

Les médecins n'expliquaient pas cette montée de température et m'on laissé rentrer chez moi le soir car elle avait disparu. Paul s'en voulait, il pensait que c'était de sa faute alors que pas du tout ! Du moins, il était encore plus aux petits soins avec moi. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'a pas bougé de la chambre durant les trois jours. C'était vraiment trop mignon !

11 mois après,

La maladie m'avait laissé tranquille jusque-là. J'avais passé de merveilleux moments avec Paul. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Malheureusement, le temps et la maladie m'ont rattrapé.

Je me suis fait hospitaliser, car j'étais trop faible pour me débrouiller toute seule, Paul resta tous les jours avec moi. Il partait seulement pour faire son tour de garde. Mon traitement ne me faisait plus rien et les médecins étaient pessimistes sur mon état. Je savais très bien qu'il ne s'améliorer pas. Mais parents étaient persuadés du contraire et Paul ne disait rien.

_POV PAUL :_

Un matin Elise s'en est allé. J'étais au pré d'elle, je lui avais promis que jamais je la laisserais tomber.

Quelque jour après, ses funérailles ont eu lieu. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait été présente. J'étais une créature magique, mais je n'avais rien pu faire pour elle. L'amour de ma vie, l'unique. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de l'imprégnation, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Nous n'avions pas eu assez de temps pour nous.

Après l'enterrement sa mère et venu me remettre une lettre,

-« Tiens Paul, Elise la écrite pour toi, c'est toute les choses qu'elle n'a pas eues le temps de te dire. »

Je partis dans ma voiture, et ouvris la lettre,

-« Pour toi, mon amour,

J'ai passé la plus belle année de ma vie à tes côtés, tu m'as appris à aimer, tu m'as rendu la vie plus belle, plus douce et moins douloureuse. Tu m'as rendu le sourire que j'avais auparavant perdu. Le temps me parait tellement précieux, et je n'échangerais les instants que j'ai vécus avec toi pour rien au monde, j'ai lutté pour rester à tes cotés depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois mais une force invisible et bien plus forte que moi, bien plus forte que nous, même plus forte que l'Amour, me tire vers je ne sais où, peut-être un endroit où il y aurait moins de souffrances. Malheureusement, le temps s'est écoulé et il est temps pour moi de partir. J'aurai encore tellement de choses à te dire, mais il me reste très peu de temps, trop peu en faite. Je pense t'avoir dit le principal, ce qui m'importait le plus. Je finirai en disant que je t'aime plus que tout au monde comme j'ai pu te le prouver avant, sache que j'emporterai ton image jusque dans l'au-delà, et que tu sera ainsi et même sans ça toujours dans mon cœur et surtout en moi gravé pour l'éternité...

Pour toi, mon amour,

Tendrement, Elise. »

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, j'avais mal. J'avais perdu ma moitié. Je partis dans la forêt en courant avec toujours la lettre à la main. Je me suis rendu à l'endroit ou je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Et juste à l'emplacement où elle était allongé, une magnifique fleur avait poussé.

-« Tu vas tellement me manquer mon cœur ! Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité ! »


End file.
